Servant of Evil
by XxX4ev3rXxX
Summary: To kill, and then to be killed for killing......Jun the only girl of the Varia is hoping to earn her freedom again, but will that happen? With a head strong boss, psycho prince and cunning magician, this may seem like an impossible task...
1. Chapter 1

Hello Minna-san!! This is my second Hitman story I'm attempting, hope you enjoy it :D

Disclaimer: I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn..though I wish I did….

XxXxXxXx

Chapter 1: Welcome….

"Welcome to the Varia." Xanxus growled annoyed by the fact that he, the leader of the Varia, the almighty assassins of Vongola was to take in this little…child of a girl!

"Varia…..Is that where I'm going to be staying from now on….Xanxus-sama?" That so called child of a girl mumbled, she was not little though, at 14 years you cannot really pin-point her as a child.

"Brat, yes now hurry up and go in." He unkindly pushed her from the small of her back, being tired and dazed as she was she stumbled past the heavy gates which barred all of humanity or any sane humanity that is from the looming gloomy castle that was past it. One step forward, and that was all it took, for her to realize; she would never be free once more…

Jun awoke once more and grasped her bed sheets. The same dream, the same ominous feeling, the same depression. She sighed, and looked over at the moon. By the looks of it she had been sleeping for four hours more than what she would normally get. Finding it useless to go back and try to sleep once more she pushed herself off the bed and out into the dim-lit hallway. No one would be awake at this time of day and because people would be sleeping or whatever those psychos would do at this time she felt the need to explore the mansion. She was here for half a year now and it did not take that long to figure out how to stay alive in this place. She had even made a mental note as to remind herself, although death would be preferable as to this hell she was living in, but no Xanxus-sama still needed her. Until he said so she was his toy, his puppet, his murderer.

After all he was the one to save her from her wretched self, yes he was the one that saved her from her insanity; he was the one that stopped her from killing her own brother. She owed him her service, and her loyalty. She had proved this by killing anyone that dared disobey him. Even though he could've killed them himself she would be the one doing all the dirty work; after all isn't that what a girl was for?

"Milk….Milk" I mumbled to myself. Yes I wanted some nice warm milk, I hadn't had one in weeks, pinching my bone I could practically feel it crushing under the pressure. If I didn't drink some milk soon I would be incapable of going on any missions the following day. Walking slowly and carefully around all the other Varia members' rooms I quietly made my way to the kitchen. Even though it was pitch black here I could remember all the tiny cracks, little holes and little bumps everywhere around the hall which I knew would lead me to my destination.

Finally I had made it, I felt my way towards the light switch and deftly switched it on. Wincing at the sudden glow of light I made my way clumsily towards the refrigerator. I pulled it open and frowned when I saw that there was no carton of milk.

"Looking for this Jun?" I turned around slightly and to my dismay saw Mammon holding it with one hand.

"Yes Mammon-sama, may I have that now?" I reached out a hand,

"Hmm, for a fee of course, then I'll do it." I sighed as he smirked, this was going to be the only way I would get the milk.

"Name your price Mammon-sama." As he took his time smirking I counted to ten. I am a servant, I serve the Varia, Mammon is part of the Varia. I chanted over and over, honestly I was getting impatient.

"Today I have a mission to perform….but because of…..sudden interruptions I cannot do them, therefore you can take care of it for me right Jun?" I looked puzzled, why would he ask me to perform missions?

"Well Jun?" He asked.

"Of course Mammon-sama." I placed my hand over my heart and bowed.

After all, I'm only a servant.

XxXxXxXxXx

Well this is the first chapter, how do you like it? Good, bad horrible? Please leave a review???


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Do not own hitman reborn but wish I did

And thank you Romance-Oubliee and Crazee4anime for your reviews!! Inspired me to continue writing this story ^^ I'll definitely describe more of Jun, but I'm planning on giving hints about her past in each new chapter….Bit of a writer's block…I want to make her more mysterious..if that's possible :/ well anyways, enjoy this next chappie!!!

Chapter 2:

"_D..DO…DON'T JUN!!!!" A fatal scream, the smell of blood; no….it was the smell of death. _

"_Mommy……daddy……why did you abandon me?" Jun cried, she dropped her knife and dropped onto her knees; huddled nearby was her frightened twin brother. His eyes grew wide with fear and fear took their hands on him. He clambored backwards this was not his sister, no his sister was a kind and generous person. What did they do to you Jun?? He thought, panic rippled throughout his body he grabbed his teddy even tighter. _

" _Isamu, will you abandon me too? You're the only one who understands me right? Mommy and daddy hated me; you were the boy of the family….right? they only wanted a baby boy after all I'm just a girl……Do you agree Isamu? Are you going to hurt me too? You wouldn't do that..right, you love me don't you Isamu, right…" _

_Isamu, even though he was the oldest of the twins he was scared of his sister. He only stared at her, growing paler at the sight of her, her demonic eyes, the uncontrolled laughter…her clothes, stained with blood, her own parents' blood. This wasn't right, _

"_Jun….what have you done?" He cried out loud._

"_Yes….Yes…that's right, what have I done?" She giggled she reached towards her own face with her hands._

"_I'm bored Isamu, yes this was a lot of fun, I wonder does mommy still hate me? Mommy do you hate me?" She asked laughing some more, she picked up the bloodied knife lying on the ground and then walked near her brother._

"_Mommy, am I a bad girl? What will you do when I hurt your precious Isamu? What will you do if I tear his utmost beautiful skin? What will you do when you hear the petrified screams coming from him….how will you punish me mommy??" She raised the knife over her head and Isamu's eyes opened wider but made no attempt to stop her. He could only stare helplessly._

_Mommy… will you love me? And she lunged. _

"VOIIIII BRAT!!!!!!!!" Squalo yelled out in front of my ear and I winced.

"Haiiii Squalo-sama, what do you want?" Squalo sneered.

"Back to reality I see…wait WHERE'S MY BREAKFAST?!" He roared. I sighed and got off the counter which my bum was previously attached to.

"I thought today was Lusseria-sama's turn to cook breakfast."

"That girl of a man is out on a mission for the boss and because of that…you're the only other one who can cook so GET COOKING!" He spat out and stormed out the kitchen door.

"…What's wrong with him.." I muttered, "brat huh?? I'm 14 already! Not that young, and sharky..rude, insolent and obnoxious little fish!"

"You better not let him hear that." Levi popped up out of nowhere, and to be exact right behind me… I froze…

"Pervert," I mumbled.

"OII I resent that!!!!!! I'm NOT a pervert." He humphed.

"Yes, yes sneaking up on unsuspecting girls, what is it Levi-sama." The so called Levi snorted.

"I'm hungry." I sighed and clenched my fist reminding myself of who I was.

"Yes well, Lavi-sama breakfast will be out shortly."

"Humph." Then he grudgingly walked out of the kitchen grumbling.

"Now…..what to cook…." I walked over towards the fridge, thankful that at least some subordinate of the Varia remembered to buy groceries…Eggs, ham, peppers, mushrooms….OMELETS!!!!

How hard can a simple omelet be?

---------------------------------------------

Well, how is the second chapter so far?? Good, bad, unmentionable? Only you the readers can decide :3


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Do not own Reborn, Bel-sama, Mammon-sama, nor Xanxus-sama….Sadly , only Jun-chan …and the tacoyaki mwahaha ^^

----------------------------------------------

**Chapter 3**: STRIVE for the tacoyaki!! & Happy birthday Bel-sama

"VOIIIIIIIII WHAT'S WITH THIS BURNING SMELL!?!" Squalo roared from his seat in the dining room.

"Shishishi; that little pheasant must have burnt our breakfast." Belphegor snickered twirling one of his knives might I add very dangerously; then stabbed the table.

"The prince is not amused with this; He will not eat this…food that he smells."

"Hmm, might be a profitable business, teaching Jun to cook……" Mammon mumbled,

And deep inside the kitchen…

It was……as if a ring battle had happened right within the mist of Varia headquarters. Everything was burnt; smoke rose very quickly from the stove where she had started cooking the eggs. Or what might've been eggs at one point

"Stupid….Honestly, how could the eggs be burnt? (might I add it did not even look burnt; no it looked worse…a pile of mush was all it was now.) All I added was oil…then water…and then…what else did I add??" She mumbled; she looked down at herself, luckily the hot oil had not splashed her, the apron shielded her. But her arms on the other hand….

"Stupid…..stupid…..stupid…" She hissed as she touched it; but that was not the problem right now, outside were 5 very, very hungry core varia members outside.

"What am I supposed to do for food now?!?!" She screamed silently, but just then…

"It's delicious Yuu…I'm telling you, we should buy this everyday, the boss should even try this…maybe then he'd be less grouchy." Her ears perked up at this. She had already ruined the kitchen, what hope was there to cook food in this now?

The two mentioned males standing outside the kitchen then noticed this ominous presence behind them……There stood before a very sadistic looking Jun holding what presumably looked like a very burnt, very large knife.

"Fufufu, Saa, you'll tell me where you bought this so called delicious thing right?" She held the knife to prove her suggestion.

"Haiiiiiiiiiiiii?!?" The man squealed….

So 5 minuets later, Jun waltzed back towards the dining room not expecting though gun blasts shooting barely past her landing in the wall beside her…A large crack emerged and the sound of falling plaster and brick echoed throughout the room.

"BRAT…" Xanxus barked,

"Y…Ye…Yes Xanxus-sama?" She stammered.

"Where…is….the…food."

"Umm, well you see, it started as eggs, turned into crispy…egg pancakes…then…well I have found something more suitable for your tastes."

"Which is…" Mammon asked monotonously all the while counting the price it would take to repair the damaged kitchen, and preparing to take it out of her paycheck. Yes she does receive paychecks, after all she wanted to buy her freedom…But at the rate it was going, it would take long before she was dead in order to fulfill this wish.

"Well, you see I haven't bought it yet…" The sound of a gun clicking….

"But, I'm planning on getting it right now. It's TACOYAKI!!" She grinned.

"…"

"…Tacoyaki…"

"Shishishi, I have not eaten that before…."

"….Hurry up then!" Xanxus sighed inwardly but thinking of the times that Jun had accomplished her tasks he decided to give her a second chance and instead growled once more.

"HAI!" Jun squealed and then ran back towards the kitchen to get the money.

"Should someone go with her?" Levi asked.

"Shishishi, who would go?" Everyone stared at him.

"A prince never does commoner work."

"She's your servant too, would you prefer to lose her…what perhaps if she gets lost, not to mention we would lose a profit over her." Mammon frowned at the thought of losing even **more **money, and Bel frowned, thinking that he would lose his servant.

"Shishishi, alright then, I'll go after her."

"Belphegor…" Bel turned around slowly, boss had never used his full name unless he was beyond pissed.

"Yes Boss?"

"Make sure you guys come back with food, within the next ten minuets….or else…." He did not have to finish this sentence for when Boss said something this bad he meant business. Bel smiled though inwardly he gulped. He preferred to keep his royal head attached to his royal shoulders.

"Hai, Understood Boss." He then waltzed out of the kitchen following his lowly servant.

Jun looked around her surroundings with disdain. It was packed, it was hot, and she was lost. She had intended to go towards the vendor which had sold the amazing tacoyaki's as the henchman had pointed out but she had gotten mixed within the crowds and soon found herself who knows where.

"Shishishi, lost little girl?" She turned around to see Bel leaning over her.

"Bel?"

"You had better hurry little girl or else boss will kill you." He grinned at the thought. She slowly backed off from the psychotic prince.

"Hai, I would, except I do not know where the vendor is." His grin got wider.

"Hmm, now that is a problem isn't it, but since I'm with you it involves me to, sooo this way." He pointed at a random direction. She looked up confused.

"That way?"

"Shishishi trust a prince's instinct. Now when I say to go a certain way you listen alright pheasant?" I gulped at the sight of the sudden flash of silver hidden within his sleeve. We walked silently towards where Bel had pointed out. Several turns later, and more 'shishishi' from Bel, they soon arrived at their destination, bought the best tacoyaki the vendor had and prepared to go back to headquarters.

As they walked she soon noticed the date on a nearby newspaper. At the sight of it she gaped and then stopped. Bel stopped one step from her and poked her on the back, unfortunately with the back of a knife.

"Oi, why'd you stop little girl?" Jun un-froze and then continued walking laughing nervously feeling his calculating stare through her back through his fringe of blond hair. Even though she could not see his eyes she could feel them…and it was very uncomfortable.

"Neh, Bel-sama?" Jun asked,

"yes little girl?" He answered still staring at her; he found it amusing that she would fidget every so often.

"Happy….Birthday, Belphegor-sama." She muttered.

"Hmm? Speak louder girl." He commanded.

"Happy Birthday Belphegor-sama." She repeated louder this time, but stared down at her feet; she wasn't sure how his reaction would be….She felt his presence draw closer and she looked up to see his grinning face, though this time…his grin seemed more natural, still sadistic but not as sadistic as it would usually be.

"Shishishi, how did you know my birthday little servant?" She looked away once more.

"…paid Mammon…"

"And why…would you pay Mammon to know when my birthday is hmm?" He pressed on.

"Because, I like to know everyone's birthday, Bel-sama. After all, just because you're all assasions; I've been here long enough to realize that even though you guys may be family….no matter how weird that may sound; you guys never celebrate each other's birthday. So, I feel responsible for at least wishing you a happy birthday." She muttered.

"Hmm, I see. Well hurry up little girl, or else Boss will make sure you never wish a happy birthday again."

"Yes, Bel-sama." She stammered and then began to rush off towards their 'home'. But Bel hesitated before grinning once more, this time a very small grin.

"Hmm…you are very interesting…Jun-kun." Smirking, he went off to follow his slave back to their home.

And this was Chapter 3 ^^ Hope you really enjoyed this one, I really did not know what to put but hopefully it was ok. Pleaseee review?? (as an early Christmas present??) :3

And ^^

Happy Birthday Bel-sama and (Jill-sama) =)

And Happy Early Christmas To everyone!!!


	4. Chapter 4

Sorry everyone for not updating in a while!! Happy new year to everyone :D unfortunately I'll be coping with exams for a while…well for the next three weeks anyhow so I'll be unable to update during this time…please cope with me…and as for Loveless and Hatred, for anyone who has read that, my beta-reader is currently trying her best but is sick, so I'm sorry! I'll try my hardest to upload stories. Please forgive me!!! Well anyways enjoy this latest update of Servant of evil.

Disclaimer: As usual I don't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn…if I did, I would be busy creating the manga instead of writing this fanfiction…..

---------------------

Chapter 4: New mission…

"_Jun." Mommy called out from the bench. I stopped trying to build my sand castle and ran towards her arms open._

"_Mommy!!" She gathered me up into her arms, her usual smile upon her face._

"_Why don't you go play with Isamu It's not fun just playing by yourself." She frowned and proceeded to wipe off the sand from my face._

"_Mommy, Isamu won't play with me any longer and told his friends not to either; he laughed at me and called me names, then I got really angry and pushed him onto the floor, he got really mad but not as mad as I was so then I cut him with a rock." She huffed, but then the sound of skin against skin was echoed across the playground. Others did not bother with the sound though, they didn't care…I looked up into my mother's horrified face, filled with what I didn't know back then just yet was shame, anger and fear._

"_Mommy?" But my mommy wouldn't look at me. She cast her eyes away and dropped me onto the ground._

"_Why Jun…why, even though I tried so hard, why do you end up hurting him?" She flashed her eyes at me, they were filled with resentment._

"_Why would you do that to Isamu Jun? You are his sister. Yet you push him around." She turned away from me. I remembered trying to reach for her but she walked away, away, Isamu walked away with her, he raised his eyes at me. His eyes….they held nothing….He in turn held mommy's hand, but I knew I wouldn't be able to do that. I couldn't reach her…not then…not now…_

"We're back…..with the food!" I called out…but as usual no one responded. I sighed, and proceeded towards the dining room; before I opened the door though I could feel the very heated aura leaking from the room.

"Shishishi…you better hurry, boss isn't very happy right now." I gulped, well for two reasons, one I was scared, and two; I didn't like the feeling of something sharp poking its way through my sweater and into my skin. I then opened the door very slowly. The creak notified my presence to the entire Varia. Pushing it all the way I could feel the stares of the starved assassins, and the hatred that came with it. I took the tacoyaki and placed it on the middle of the table; then being very careful I opened the bag then took out 4 plates of steaming tacoyaki, even with the penetrating stares I didn't stop and then first gave a plate to Xanxus, then Levi, then Mammon, and a plate for Bel. I stepped back and then watched as the boss took a first taste. Taking the silence that came with it an ok to eat; the rest proceeded to do so as well.

"…" I could only stare silently, and finally when everyone was done; I took the plates and threw them out. The only good thing about having take-out is that there were no dishes for me to clean after.

As soon as they were all finished, Xanxus stood up and everyone took that as a dismissal.

"Jun." Mammon called out. I turned towards him,

"Remember our deal?" I faintly remembered the mission that he said that he was uncapable of doing and then ordering me to deal with it.

"Yes?" I said, he mentioned for me to follow him. Silently we both made our way towards the Varia Library. (Amazing that these people even had the time to read books.) On the way I managed to come up with two points that he would've wanted me to complete this mission for him.

He wanted me to die…most probably in a very dangerous and bloody way.

He was bored.

Pondering these two thoughts. (I was very uncreative you see, these two points were the best I could think of.) I bumped into him by accident as we arrived at our destination. I could hear his 'tch' before he opened the door.

"Soo Mammon-sama, a deal is a deal; what's the mission." He had turn around at this point so as to stop me from seeing his small grin.

"Well Jun, the mission this time is simple. You are to go with Belphegor and infiltrate the Vongola brats' home and wherever else they may go. To this school they go to, and to Sawada Tsyunaoshi's house. I want you to gather information about them, and anything else you may dig out." I stared at him…and he must've found it annoying and weird for he turned away.

"Are you sure Xanxus-sama had asked for this? I did not think he would go this far to destroy the vongola brat…..well because it's Xanxus he must have a reason." I mused.

"Yes, yes it's Xanxus' plan for this to continue. Stop with the excuses and get on with it, You have approximately a month before we proceed with step 2 so you better hurry up." He then glided towards the doorway but before proceeding on leaving he stopped.

"Be careful Jun-kun, not about the brats but about Bel." He left leaving me pondering what he had just said. But just as he left I could've sworn on my honor as a Varia member that his gaze had softened for that split second.

"Shishishi, OI PHEASENT, are you ready?" I jumped down the steps landing beside Bel.

"Yes prince…" He looked at me his grin wide.

"Hmm yes, prince does sound nice, very commanding once you think about it….alright pheasant I give you permission to call me prince." …Stupid… I thought to myself…Pshh, just wait little princy, when my freedom is earned once more, you just wait…

"….." I could feel a penetrating stare on my back as I turned around to see the rest of the Varia members.

"..Yes?" I asked.

"Goodbye." Murmured Levi, I looked at them weirdly.

"…Thank…you? But what's the use of wishing me goodbye? I'll be back in a month."

"If you last that long…" I heard Squalo mutter.

"Is this mission that dangerous?" I tilted my head.

"…you'll see." Lusseria smiled for the first time sincerely.

"Brat…you don't get paid for hanging around so go already." Xanxus grunted casting his eyes at statue that lingered near the entrance his hands fondling his gun at his side which made it very apparent that he really wanted to use it.

"Hurry up servant." Bel snickered, and as he waltzed out the door I noticed he left me the bags to carry. It wasn't difficult for he didn't wear much…washing his laundry proved my point. But then found a smaller but heavier bag. I heaved it up gasping at the sudden unexpected weight.

"….Shit…what did you carry in this bag prince-sama?" I asked sarcastically but instead to him it sounded as a normal question.

"Shishishi…something that will benefit me greatly over the course of this mission. By his sneaky yet innocent smile I knew that I should be careful and heed Mammon-sama's warning. But curiosity killed the cat as I peered within it to find…knives…knives….and more knives…But even though they were knives I blanched at the sight, knowing that Bel could do very, very dangerous things with it.

"Well, are you going to come or not?" He was waiting impatiently at the doorway and even though I could not see his eyes I could feel his glare.

"I'm coming!" I rushed as quickly as I could with the three heavy bags. I glanced back once at the remaining Varia members. Smiling a very small smile I then rushed out into the sunlight; not knowing that once I turned around they to waved back, and if I had bothered looking carefully into the bosses' face I could've seen a hint of a smile. But then again, if I did see it I would've thought it as a hallucination for it was very unusual for Xanxus and Mammon to do something out of the ordinary. Making our way across the rocky hill that surrounded our mansion I suddenly noticed that even though as scary as this house may be; it is still our home and that I may perhaps…just feel a bit homesick leaving for a month. Shielding my eyes against the harsh rays of the sun I looked back at the gloomy view of the house. With its looming shadow and unwelcoming aura anyone other than the Varia would scramble to leave. But as well it captivated me, for a month away from what I know as home is a bit unsettling.

"Pheasant this is my last warning!" And two knives flew past me landing on the trunk of a tree that was unfortunately in its way of destruction.

"I'm sorry!" I turned around and began running towards Bel, past the gate, away from my chains. Finally for a month; the unsettling weight of the illusive chains which bounded me from the start disappeared. I stumbled stunned and gazed at my body, nothing had changed but something had released me. Was it Mammon-sama's illusion again? I did not have any time to think though as I continued my way; after all who knows what the prince would do if I was caught behind him once more?

---------------------

Please review?????????? I know this chapter was very boring!!! Please bear with it, I promise to try my best on the next chappie. Umm I was just wondering, it's all up to the Readers that is, I may plan to pair up Jun-kun with someone, preferably with the Varia, maybe…Belphegor, or Xanxus..maybe even Mammon? But I'm not sure…..could you give me some ideas??? Please and thank you :3


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: New life…with Belphegor?!

"_Stupid Isamu!" Jun cried sobbing. She drew her knees together. 'Stupid Isamu, stupid mama…why could Isamu get away with bullying me but I was abandoned for hitting him? How I wished I could just run away.'_

"_Jun…Where are you Jun?!" She heard a voice call out. Slowly she crawled out from her little hiding space and looked up into her friend's face of worry._

"_There you are Jun! I was looking all over for you…." His little face scrunched into a pout as he hugged her. _

"_T…Ts…Tsu-kun?" She whimpered._

"_What happened Jun-chan!?" He wiped the tears away from her face his face anxious._

"…_Nothing much…Isamu was bullying me again…" But she smiled slightly._

"_But I'm alright now Tsu-kun." Tsu-kun's face brightened up.  
"Are you sure Jun-chan?" She nodded faking the smile._

"_Tsu-kun!" A voice called out from afar._

"_Uh-oh, mama's calling me now, I'll see you later Jun-chan!" He grinned, "Oh, and here…" He rummaged around in his pockets and brought out a piece of candy._

"_Here Jun-chan! Mama always said, a piece of candy is sure to brighten up anyone's day." He put it into her hand and then ran off waving._

"_See you soon!" Jun sniffled and waved back all the while keeping the candy close. _

"_Thanks…Tsu-kun."…_

"_Oi Idiot!" She turned around to see her twin waiting for her near the end of the park._

"…_..What……" _

_XxXxXx_

"…Bel-sama, where are we staying first of all…." I asked hesitantly,

"…Shishishi that's your responsibility little girl." I gaped my mouth wide open.

"Y…You haven't planned out our residency yet?!"

"I am a prince…so therefore, the work should be left for the lesser beings such as you." He announced haughtily. I fumed silently letting my body expel the furious aura subdued within myself.

"Well prince, I can't do every single little thing for you. If we both don't do something about housing than I guess we'll sleep outside for the rest of the month." I emphasized the 'don't' while smirking at the same time waiting for his reaction. Surprisingly though he didn't bat an eye…well if he did then I wouldn't be able to see it anyways.

"Hmmm are you sure that you'll be able to handle sleeping outside? The prince thinks that this would be an interesting experience." Suddenly the tables were turned against me as I faltered; I did not think that the prince would actually agree to my nonsense. But then another thought struck me; by his grin I could tell that he knew my fetish of the dark…sleeping outside was not one of my top ten things to do but how did he know that?

"Shishishi, well it seems that you don't apparently want to spend any time in the dark so I suggest you start looking for a place to stay." And with this I knew that unfortunately I had lost.

"…Fine…" I turned away and ran away but not before hearing one more 'shishishi'. Stupid prince….

After several countless hours of searching I had found to eventually nearly give up. It really was hard to find a house that we would be able to live in for a month, and as well it was getting really hot. 'Stupid prince, he must be somewhere eating ice cream right about now and laughing at my grief. Heck how am I supposed to find a house? And just as I was thinking that thought a man flew into me forcing me back and unfortunately allowing me to fall.

"Ouch, what the hell?!?" I hissed as I rubbed my head and I looked up confused to see the same man who bumped me wearing a face of utter fear. I would've laughed at his expression but did not find the time to as he proceeded to jump off of me, stuttered an apology and ran off and I swear tears were running down his face.

"…." Then I turned around to see another man, seemingly the same age as I am or older wearing a face of utter calm, and I would've believed that he was a normal civilian if it were not for his tonfa's which did I mention were covered in blood and a sign which read disciplinary tied onto his jacket? He did not seem to notice my appearance as he walked by me towards the direction of the man.

"Humph, how rude, not even helping a lady who's fallen." I sighed and rubbed my aching head before proceeding to get up and continue my journey. But little did I know that this was just the beginning of a weird out tale that will soon to unfold, beginning with that tonfa holding uniform wearing man.

With my luck another few hours later I finally stumbled upon a house which seemed acceptable to live in but was quite small. But who cares? The sign read "for rent" and I smiled. Yes finally! I rang the doorbell and in a split second after that moment the same man which had pushed me earlier appeared. His face was still contorted with fear though.

"Y…Y.Y..Yes how may I help you?" His voice was slightly high pitched as he peered around anxiously. I pointed at the sign on the yard. For a split second he looked relieved.

"Y..Y..You want to rent the house??" He seemed eager.

"Yes?" I answered puzzled. His entire face brightened.

"Umm…All I have is 60,000 yen right now (equivalent to $790 Canadian dollars)" I murmured hesitantly.

"…$790 dollars is good enough!" His voice was tired yet still frightened, he took my hand quickly, and then shoved me inside.

His eyes peered around anxiously once more before shutting the door.

"…umm…is there something wrong?"

"…N..N..No nothing! What makes you think that?" He tried to hide his nervousness with no avail.

"Umm…everything?" I pointed out; he glared or tried to glare at me.

"It's none of your business; little girls don't need to bother themselves with this nonsense." He crossed his arm.

"I….see…..so about the house?" I asked he seemingly jumped back into his purpose mode.

"Alright, so here's the key, the deed, and then I just need the money then I'll leave." He thrust out his arm impatiently holding the key and deed in his other arm.

"Alright. I took out the bag of money that was stored in. I preceded to hand it over; I could see how eager he was, so much that his hand was trembling. Then as he took the bag the door suddenly slammed opened. The man made a squeaking noise. I turned around to see the same man holding the tonfas.

"Oh, it's you again." I started but he walked by me towards the man. He held out his tonfas menacingly I could feel the fear radiating off the man but calm from the other.

"M..M..M…a..Mast…Master…..Master Kyoya." He squealed backing up from the man. Sweat perspired from the man as he trembled and fell down backing up towards the wall.

"Where's the money." He demanded tone ice cold.

"H..H….He…here…" He thrust my bag of money at him.

"Hnn.. is there really 60,000 yen in here herbivore." He asked menacingly, the man nodded.

"Hnn you get to live another day herbivore." He walked past me once more and out of now the broken door. The man still lying on the floor glanced over at me. I nudged him with my foot.

"So…where are the keys?" He took out a pair from his pocket.

"Here miss…" Then he promptly collapsed, I stared at him….what was I going to do with him now?

"Oi..mister??" I nudged him once more…but seeing as he wouldn't wake up I left him there and then proceed out the door to tell the 'prince' the good news.

"Ho hum… it's so boring out here." Said prince was twirling a knife between his fingers, it was hot outside and it was not doing his complexion good that he had to stay outside for who knows how long now waiting for that stupid girl to go find a stupid house so he can get out of the stupid sun.

Scanning at the crowds below he found it quite interesting before he spotted what he seemed to relieve him of some stress. Jun pushing around trying to find him.

"Shishishi….hmm well should I grace her with my presence and just appear before her, or should I let her suffer…if I do that…then that means I'll have to stay out in the sun longer, and my skin is getting tanned…hmm what should I do?" While he was muttering to himself a little boy looked over and his mommy and nudged her towards him.

"Mommy, is that man alright?" The mommy looked at him and looked at her son.

"No son, don't associate yourself with these kinds of people." Then she quickly ushered him away without another word.

Jun meanwhile was having a very hard time trying to locate the prince and was struggling not to scream in this heat as well. Being sent out for house hunting was one thing but then purpously scouting for him in this heat was torture.

Belphegor smirked to himself, but then he thought better of himself, and for his own good picked up one of his knives….

Jun sneezed and suddenly felt a shiver down her spine as she looked around.

Belphegor took aim as he saw her retreating form and smirked.

"Shishishi…"

Jun turned around and saw him and gaped but was not fast enough to avoid the knife as it hit her rib.

"F—k" She hissed, she saw Belphegor smirk his big smirk and pointed over at the trees nearby. Jun cussed but followed anyway, she'd have to avoid huge crowds and stop the bleeding soon. Bel was going to die when she got her hands on him.

"Shishishi…does it hurt little girl?" He did not care as he twirled more of his precious knives.

"What the hell was that Belphegor, I swear if my side did not hurt like this then I'd kill you right here right now." She flinched at the pain that waved inside of her wound, it was like her cramps except it hurt more.

"Stop complaining little pheasant. Hurry up the prince is tired and the sun is not doing me any good, take me to the new home."

Jun sighed, she'll kill him later on, now she just had to go back to dress her wounds.

"You'll pay one day Belphegor." She muttered as she staggered out of the trees and onto the road which would lead to their new home.

"Shishishi…that is, if I don't kill you first." He smirked dangerously grabbing onto his knife, oh but he'll keep her alive just for the time being…for the fun of it….

XxXxXxXxXx

REALLY SORRY MINNA-SAN FOR MAKING YOU WAIT A WHILE!!!!!!!!! I really didn't know what to write and kept writing and stopping and writing and stopping…I would've uploaded months ago but I didn't feel that my writing was up to standard… Hopefully this is ok, you can flame it all you want….I know Bel is acting really ooc and Jun is annoying…really sorry, I'll do my best on the next chapter!!!!!!!!!!!!!! But PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Untitled (for now)

Disclaimer: I DO NOT own khr if I did…..I would be a **much** better writer…

XxXxXxxxXxXx

"_Happy birthday to me…happy birthday to me….happy birthday dear me, happy birthday to me." Jun huddled herself closer to the wall. Today was Isamu's birthday as well as her own, but of course she received no presents, no hug nor any birthday wishes. Isamu was going to be 10 today, he'll be inheriting the family soon, and the 10__th__ birthday was the most important..since he'll be the 10__th__ head of the family. Celebrations would be in place a couple hours from now, Jun was ordered to stay away from all the festivities until someone said different. This was her punishment for hurting Isamu the other day. _

"_Oi Jun." She turned to see her smirking brother._

"_What is it brother." She turned away facing another part of the room._

"_Happy birthday." She turned towards him bewildered._

"_You're wishing me a happy birthday?" Isamu looked at her puzzled._

"_Well, isn't it your birthday today Jun?" She nodded. Isamu smiled; a genuine smile she had not seen for a long time. She smiled back at him. That was the last time that both siblings had showed each other love. _

"How much more walking do we have to go through little girl." Belphegor scowled. Honestly this heat even for him was painful.

"Well _your highness _if you did not oh so showed your love for me by piercing me with your bloody knife then we would be there sooner." She spat out venomously. Her side was killing her and limping made it even worse.

"Shishishi….be glad that I did not do much worse." He twirled another one of his knives absentmindedly in his hand.

"Yes well, we're here you sadistic prince." She fumbled with the key wincing at every move that she had to make.

"Good, now I'm going to take a bath, so pheasant, make sure there are towels out when I'm done." He waltzed into the home without waiting for her reply.

"No good stupid prince, not even worthy of being called trash." Jun muttered as she stepped into the house. She sighed relieved as she found the air conditioning was turned on gracing the house with its coolness. She then heard a blood-curling scream coming from the living room.

"Oh snaps," She thought suddenly, "that man is still in the house." She limped as fast as she could towards the scream, it would do her no good if Belphegor killed an innocent person, she'd be the one in trouble from Xanxus-sama.

"Oh Lord, please let the man be safe." She prayed as hard as she could.

"Shishishi….what do we have here…..another unpleasant bug I see." Belphegor was going towards the washroom when he saw a man hunched down on the floor, being a curious prince as he was he decided to see who he was, and if he would be able to kill it.

"S..S..Sir…ple..please don't hurt me!" The man begged on the floor. His eyes held even worse fear as he spotted the dozens of knives held by the man in front of him.

"Shishishi..why shouldn't I hurt you, little man." Bel held the knives dangerously closer to the said man on the floor.

"H..H..Help me someone!!" The man hid his face and tried to scramble away, Bel smirked and stepped in front of him stopping him.

"You're just like a useless cockroach. It'd be much better if I killed you." He raised his knives.

"Stop idiot prince!!!" Jun finally made it into the room and limped over as fast as she could towards the man. Panting she stood in front of him blocking his way from the poor man on the floor.

"Shishishi…are you telling the prince what to do little commoner?" His grin grew wider.

"Yes stupid prince, don't kill him." She hissed grabbing her rib as it pained her even more.

"Hmm, you're getting pretty brave to be calling me a stupid prince girl." He held the knife close to her face.

"Shishishi then can I kill you instead?" Jun stopped what she was going to say, staring at the knife, he'll hurt her face if she got too close, her rib was one thing but she was **not** going to let him scar her face.

"Sempei….if..you..kill him…Xanxus-sama will kill us…." She looked him right in the eyes…I mean bangs.

"Stupid little girl, he won't kill me. But I guess it'll be hurtful to my future outlook if I do kill him." He stopped looking thoughtful. But she knew he was planning something devious.

"Alright, I'll spare him just this once I'm tired today." He smirked and turned away but glanced once more at Jun grinning.

"But I'll deal with you later….a commoner spoiling a prince's fun is punishable by death. Shishishi…." Jun glared at his retreating body, she'll be the one hurting him later….later….then she promptly fainted of the pain. But first…she had to get the blood to stop.

"_Mommy, daddy…Isamu…" Jun trudged down the rainy path. Seconds after the blood bath it had started to rain. Perhaps it was a message from above telling her that she had been cleansed, or maybe it was a message telling her that she would never been forgiven. The rain though, may have been tears from the heavens above crying for the innocent deaths that have been committed. But in Jun's eyes, it was justice. She looked upon the sky, the heavy rain washing away her own tears. _

"_You're weak." She turned around towards the voice, the bloodied knife held in her arm still. She made no attempt to protect herself, she was already tired. _

"_When you cry, you're showing your weakness, if you want to kill don't ever show weakness." She looked up at the towering man. He held an umbrella shielding him from the rain. _

"_Are you an angel?" She smiled at him. _

"_Pitiful…even your smile is tainted…." Jun only stared silently at the man. The sound of rushing rain and the howling of the wind filled the silence held by the two._

"_I am no angel, and neither are you." Jun looked into his eyes. There was something there that she wanted, it was a power she knew she didn't have. _

"_Who are you…." His eyes seemed to grow colder at the question._

"_I…..I am a messenger of death……" _

"M…M…Miss?" Dazed, Jun opened her eyes squinting at the sudden bright light.

"Are you alright Miss?" Jun turned towards the voice to see the same man she had saved appear next to her holding a cup of water.

"Yeah…I'm fine….what time is it?" She took it and glanced over at the window. It was dark outside.

"A little past midnight." She tried to get up but was stopped, "it's best if you don't move as much, the wound will just get re-opened." She glanced down at her rib cage, the clothing was ripped there but a freshly new put bandage was surrounding the wound.

"Did you dress the wound?" She asked, the man looked down a little bit red.

"Yes Miss…don't worry I didn't see anything." He quickly said hiding his face.

"Hnn, It's alright anyways…" But against the words of the man she got up. She didn't feel as much pain as she did now.

"Where is Belphegor?" She glanced over at him. He looked confused.

"The man who tried to stab you." He looked over at the stairs.

"He hasn't come down since you fainted." I looked over at the stairs as well.

"I see, well….it doesn't matter, I'll get him tomorrow." She muttered.

"Are you hungry Miss?" Jun nodded absentmindedly.

"I prepared a small dinner if you want it…." He looked over in the kitchen. She smiled at him.

"Thank you….." He smiled and shuffled over to the kitchen to get it ready. Jun looked once more at the moon….Tomorrow, hopefully it'll rain….

XxXxXxXxXxXxXx

I'm really, really, really, really sorry for this horrible chapter, I know it's boring, uncool, very ooc and other really nasty things….I promise I'll do better in the next chapter so please bear with me for now  anyways please review, criticize, or any advice that would help me do better in the future chapters. Oh and by the way for my other story Loveless and Hatred, I have started writing again and will be updating it very soon so please minna-san bear with me!!!!!!!!!!!

xX4ev3rXx


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I don't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn….if only I did……

* * *

Chapter 7 Surprise, Surprise

"Stupid Belphegor, stupid school, stupid mission." I muttered to myself as I paced the way along the stairs to said prince's room. It was already seven, and school started in another hour but yet had the stupid prince bothered to wake up. I looked up and proceeded to grab the doorknob but then suddenly had a spine chilling feeling run down my body. Foolishly ignoring it I barged in and at the process of yelling sI froze. The lump on the bed shifted so that I could feel a gaze boring into her body.

"….Why….are you coming in here…." All traces of smirks and the usual prince like attitude disappeared replaced by the actual demon that was Belphegor.

"T..That is…it's…..oh what am I doing, it's already 7am Belphegor!" I huffed taking a mighty step forward.

"Shishishi….and?" The demon like aura slowly dissipated leaving behind the usual façade of Belphegor.

"We'll be late! Come on, at least be ready on the first day." I said then grabbed the doorknob again, "I'll be waiting downstairs." I announced and promptly shut the door behind me relieved that it was finally over. Shivereing slightly I went down to the kitchen and smelled something delicious. My stomach rumbled and went unnoticed by the man at the stove.

"Ah, take a seat Jun-kun, I made breakfast." Surprised I glanced over at him, he noticed my gaze.

"Think of it as a repayment." I nodded and sat down helping myself to the food bestowed on the table.

"I heard you yelling from down here, you two seem friendly but judging from his actions last night, I'm guessing he gets pretty violent." I stopped midway at putting the pancake in my mouth.

"That's none of your business." I answered and began eating again.

"Of course it is, after all a man like that is………well anyways a lady like you shouldn't be hanging around people like that. It'll corrupt you." He replied then walked over to the table holding another stack of pancakes.

"That is my problem and mine's alone, after all why should I trust a man like you? A person whose name I don't even know." The man stared back at me. I looked over.

"My name…..I forgot to tell you?" He asked confused, I nodded at him and most likely producing a look which stated 'stupid' as he looked away blushing.

"My name's…." But he never got to it as Belphegor came sauntering into the kitchen.

"Shishishi…I smell food," I glared at him looking at the time.

"Well Prince-sama it's too late for you to eat as we have half an hour left to get to school, we have to leave immediately." I grabbed the school bag which seemed to magically appear beside me. Belphegor frowned but stabbed one of his knives into the pancake on my plate and proceeded to eat it. I grabbed at his arm, and fortunately he didn't knock it away but proceeded to allow me to drag him to the door.

"Thanks whoever you are." I called back exiting the door, and I saw him smile and wave before the door slammed shut.

Later, after the long and exhausting train ride------which proceeded with me flinching every few minutes as I felt many of his knife hilts puncturing my hip-----and several minutes of us running we managed to reach Nanimori Middle School.

XxXxXxXx

"And so, we welcome our two exchange students to introduce themselves." After moments of polite clapping I gulped, surprised that I was actually scared of something as trivial as this. I glanced over momentarily at Belphegor who seemed utterly calm and was even smirking one of his trademark smirks. I cleared my throat.

"Well, my name's Jun….Jun…." I froze remembering we didn't plan out a last name. And it would seem very unusual for a person to lack a last name, I thought of a list of potential last names and while counting the number seconds I paused for when…

"Akuma." Belphegor stated 'shishishing' after.

"…Akuma?" I asked confused, "Oh, yes Jun Akuma, and I come from Italy with my cousin Belphegor Akuma." I sighed inwardly, how stupid that last name was but how it fitted Belphegor so well.

"Well Akuma-san, what are your hobbies?" The teacher asked,

"I enjoy….reading and playing hide and seek." I answered smiling at the latter choice and that was the truth, training with Mammon-sama over the years allowed me to grasp the basics of hunting and I actually enjoyed it at times, being able to track down criminals before they even knew it.

I looked around the class finding myself disappointed at the fact that our targets were not there yet.

"Well Belphegor-kun, introduce yourself." The teacher prompted, I waited for his introduction.

"Shishishi, my hobbies include….killing." He stated simply and spoke no other words, I gaped at him; so blunt and straight to the point. You could feel the temperature drop slightly at his words at the atmosphere went tense and filled with disbelief.

"….Killing….as in…" The teacher asked feeling a bit nervous, he may have a psychopath on his hands.

"Killing as in video games Sensei!!" I quickly covered waving my arms around for attention. The class sighed with my words,

"As in…you know…the ones with all the blood and…war, yeah video games!" I laughed loudly and at the same time glaring with all my heart at Belphegor who seemingly was not paying attention to me but to the door.

"Ah, I see Akuma-kun, video games…an interesting hobby…" Then suddenly the door slammed open and three pairs of feet were heard running into the room.

"They're here." I heard someone state and the rest of the class laughing but I froze staring at the newcomers…. It was him…..

"Shishishi, let the games begin."


End file.
